vampirediariesfandomcom-20200223-history
Witchcraft
*'Spell Casting:' Witches have the ability to perform supernatural spells that affect the natural world. One of the most obvious characteristics of witches is their ability to cast spells; a "spell" being the word used to signify the means employed to carry out a magical action. A spell could consist of a set of words, a verse, a ritual action, or any combination of these. Majority of the spells are spoken in an ancient language similar to Latin. *'Clairvoyance: '''The ability to gain information about an object, person, location or physical event through means other than the known human senses. All witches are said to have the ability of clairvoyance, also referred as being clairvoyant ("one who sees clearly"). Bonnie Bennett demonstrated this power many times throughout the show by touching an object and/or person, then receiving a vision and/or psychic feeling. *'Geokinesis:' The ability to control solid earth with the mind. Although this power was never officially shown, many witches have threatened to use this power. Sheila Bennett once threatened Damon Salvatore that she would “bring the walls down” if he took Elena inside the tomb. *'Pyrokinesis:' The ability to control and/or produce fire with the mind. Witches often used this power when lighting candles, however witches are also able to turn water into fire. *'Aerokinesis:' The ability to control air with the mind. Bonnie Bennett was first taught how to control this power by Luka Martin. Together they were able to conjure a massive wind storm. *'Hydrokinesis:' The ability to manipulate water with the mind. Bonnie Bennett showed signs of this power after manipulating a bucket of water to soak a girl wet, after she was rude to a client. *'Telekinesis:' The ability to move objects with the mind. One of the most common and popular gifts of a witch is their ability to move objects with their minds. Witches have demonstrated this power many times throughout the show. Bonnie Bennett once practiced this power against Damon Salvatore after he charged toward her in an aggressive manner. *'Electrokinesis:' The ability to manipulate electricity with the mind. Witches most commonly use this power when manipulating lights within a room. Together Bonnie and Lucy once caused a room of lights to dim brighter and lower after grabbing each others arms. *'Atmokinesis: The ability to manipulate the weather with the mind. After harnessing the power of her dead ancestors, Bonnie was able to conjure a massive thunderstorm simply by concentrating. *'''Pain Infliction: Witches can inflict painful aneurysms onto supernatural beings with rapid healing abilities. This power is most commonly practiced against vampires, although Bonnie once used it against Mason Lockwood, a werewolf. *'Mind Stunning:' Witches can temporarily render someone unconscious by focusing and placing their hands over the person's head. This power was first introduced when Jonas Martin placed his hands over Bonnie Bennett’s head, and caused her to fall unconscious. Maddox also used it against Alaric when he kidnapped him. *'Mind Control:' Witches can manipulate the minds of humans. (Similar to Compulsion) This power was first introduced when Maddox manipulated Carol Lockwood into convincing Tyler to come home. *'Immunity to Compulsion:' Witches are unable to be compelled by Vampires. Because vampires are unable to compel other supernatural beings, witches are unable to be compelled. However it is unknown whether or not an Original can compel a witch or not. *'Witches Brew:' Witches are able to concoct supernatural elixirs and potions that contain mystical properties. In an attempt to saving Katerina’s life, Elijah asked if the witches would concoct a potion that would resurrect Katerina after the sacrifice. However, because Katerina escaped before learning of the potion, 145 years later Elijah planned to giving it to Elena to spare her life. *'Channeling:' Witches are able to channel other forms of power by focusing on natural and celestial events. Witches are also able to channel the power from other witches. Bonnie was taught how to control this power by Luka Martin. After mastering how to channel, Bonnie was able to channel the elements (Air, Earth, Fire, and Water), the moon, the sun, and also the powers of other witches. * Marking Their Death: Whenever a witch dies violently, they release a mystical force of energy, marking the place of their death with power. Around the time of The Salem Witch Trials of 1692, groups of enslaved African-American Witches fled the Massachusetts Village in hopes of finding safety elsewhere. The Bennett Witches were one of the families in this group. They settled and founded the town of Mystic Falls, living in secrecy for over a hundred years as witches and freed slave property-owners. Neighboring settlements were infected with anti-witch hysteria and according to history, these witches were tied to stakes in a field and burned alive. Due to their violent death, their energy created a field of great power. 'Tools:' . *'Grimoire's: '''Witches document their spells, rituals and recopies in books called Grimoire's. *'Talismans: Witches use material items that can act as a talisman. It is said to be one of the most powerful tools used by a witch. *'''Stones & Herbs: Witches use stones and herbs to aid them as they have a magical entity. For example, vervain is a herb that protects them from vampires while wolfsbane protects them from werewolves. Lapis Lazuli stones, when enchanted, can protect a vampire from sunlight and Amber crystals helps protect a witch from evil. *'''Candles: '''Witches use candles to draw energy from the flames. Category:Supernatural Category:Witches